Ojo de Serpiente
by Disi22
Summary: 24 adolescentes son secuestrados por una misteriosa compañía que aparece de la nada, dispuesta a organizar una matanza en masa basandose en cierta saga de libros con un fin que todos desconocen. Siguelos de cerca, y descubre quien será el único de ellos a quien se le permitirá salir con vida. (SYOT abierto-ambietado en la actualidad)
1. Capitulo 1: En Busca y Captura

**El Universo de los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenece a nosotros sino a Suzanne Collins, la escritora de la saga.**

* * *

**Luke Pullman, Sede del FBI, Washington, 12:00**

* * *

Aparto el montón de folios que se esparcen desordenadamente por mi escritorio. Pongo mi cabeza apoyada sobre las manos y dejo ir un bufido. La cabeza me da vueltas y noto los ojos irritados. Seguro que se me han enrojecido, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando me paso tantas horas estudiando un caso.

Tomo otro sorbo de café para intentar evitar pensar en el caso durante un rato. Mi esposa siempre me advirtió que me sumergía demasiado en esto. Que me implicaba demasiado en los casos. Por aquel entonces no lo veía así pero después de que ella me pidiera el divorcio comencé a darme cuenta sobre que se refería. Una vez comenzaba un caso era incapaz de abandonarlo hasta que el culpable se encontraba entre rejas. Siempre había sido así y ahora, con el ascenso, había empeorado.

Ahora, cinco años después, a pesar de haberme dado cuenta de mi problema he sido incapaz de resolverlo. Desde joven supe que mi vocación era esto. Ser un agente del FBI. Ayudar a la gente y capturar criminales. Seguir los pasos de mi padre, el cual siempre había querido evitarlo. Nunca supe las razones de porque él no quería que siguiera con su oficio pero ya será imposible. Murió hace dos meses. Todos estos pensamientos no me agradan, son demasiado dolorosos y prefiero no pensar en ello así que regreso a mi escritorio y vuelvo a concentrarme en los papeles de sobre la mesa.

Este es uno de los casos más complicados de toda mi larga carrera. 23 adolescentes de entre 12 y 18 años. Todos desaparecieron de sus casas misteriosamente de sus hogares, sin dejar rastro. En un principio parece una oleada de secuestros pero la cosa se complicaba más. Los secuestrados eran de distintos países, de distintos lugares del mundo. Y a pesar de todo los relacionaba esa extraña carta que encontraban en el lugar de la desaparición. En todos y cada uno de los escenarios del crimen estaba esa extraña carta, metida en un sobre amarillento y con un extraño matasellos de un pájaro dorado con una flecha en la boca. En el interior una pequeña carta doblada que constaba de datos del secuestrado. Nombre, edad, lugar de origen… Todo estaba escrito en aquellas cartas con letra reluciente y firme. Según el experto, todas las cartas habían sido escritas por la misma persona. Y al final del folio, de nuevo, el extraño sello del pájaro.

Releo las cartas una y otra vez, buscando una solución, una conexión entre todos esos adolescentes pero lo único que consigo es estamparme de bruces contra un muro cada vez. ¿Qué puede relacionar todos esos chicos de distintos lugares del mundo? Según sus familiares y conocidos los chicos no se conocían de nada. Lo único que podía los relacionaba esta justo delante de mí. Esa extraña carta y el matasellos del pájaro.

Oigo que alguien llama a la puerta. Debe ser Patrice. Ella y yo trabajamos juntos en este caso. No es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos y sé que tras su apariencia de chica frágil se encuentra una de las mejores agentes del sector de desapariciones. Antes de que diga nada su pequeño cuerpo ya está entrando a mi despacho. Su pelo castaño y largo le llega a la altura de los hombros y a pesar de sus enormes talones sigue viéndose bastante bajita. En su cara se refleja nerviosismo y preocupación así que en seguida me doy cuenta de que algo ocurre. Y mi mente vuelve a posarse sobre el pájaro dorada.

-Ha vuelto a ocurrir, Luke. –Dice mientras deja un sobre en mi mesa. No me hace falta abrirlo. Sé que dentro hay otra carta. Empiezo a inquietarme ya van 24 adolescentes. Patrice se sienta en la silla libre y sin esperar mi aprobación abre el sobre.- De nuevo este pájaro. ¿Qué crees que significa? ¿Es la nueva firma de alguna banda terrorista?- Ladea la cabeza. Siempre hace eso cuando piensa.

-No lo sé. No le encuentro ningún sentido a esto. ¿Qué es esta vez?-Patrice me da la carta y yo miro la imagen. Una chica de pelo oscuro me mira sonriente. Me estremezco al pensar cómo consiguió el secuestrador esa imagen. Agarro el sobre que tiene Patrice en la mano para observar el reluciente sello pero entonces un pequeño papel cae de dentro. Ambos nos miramos y yo lo recojo y lo leo en voz alta.

"_Y con ella los 24 tributos están completos"_

-¿Tributos?-Pregunta Patrice mientras me mira. Yo me encojo de hombros. Esto cada vez se hace más complicado y retorcido. Nos estamos enfrentando a alguien tremendamente inteligente y malvado. Eso es lo único que tengo claro.-Enseguida llegara Adam con Marie. Seguro que ella es capaz de ayudarnos a unir algunos cabos…

-Si…-Digo poco convencido. Sin duda no puedo negar que Marie es, o era ya que ahora trabaja en otra sede, una de las mejores agentes del departamento de desapariciones. Sin embargo, el hecho de encontrarme con la que un día fue mi esposa no me agrada en absoluto. En especial porque ella no me perdonó nunca que atendiera más al trabajo que a ella. Suspiro mientras Patrice comienza a hablarme de la redecoración de su oficina. La que lleva más de dos meses intentando llevar a cabo pero el trabajo nunca le deja.

* * *

**Marie Underswood, Sede del FBI, Washington, 12:30**

Paseo por los abarrotados pasillos de la sede del FBI. Desde mi divorcio y consecuente mudanza no había pasado por aquí más de un par de veces para recoger mis cosas. Saludo algunos de mis ex compañeros de trabajo, al menos los que parecen percatarse en mí porque la sede entera está en el caos absoluto. Agentes que van de un lugar a otro con montañas de informes y pitidos metálicos provenientes de los ordenadores. Se ve que este caso es especialmente complicado y la verdad es que eso me hace sentir importante. No solo por el hecho de que yo pueda tener la clave para descifrar el enigma sino también por el hecho de que mi ex marido necesite de mi ayuda. Eso me hace sentir bien, puede que suene mal, pero me hace sentir superior. Superior a aquel hombre que se casó conmigo para luego simplemente abandonarme por el trabajo.

-Ya casi llegamos.-Dice el agente que me recogió a la entrada. Al parecer no se fían que recuerde el camino y odio que me menosprecien. Adam me ha hablado del caso. 24 adolescentes de entre 12 y 18 años de todo el mundo han desaparecido dejando tras ellos una misteriosa carta. Estoy casi segura de que se trata una nueva banda criminal de comercialización de niños. La crisis mundial está haciendo que estas bandas se multipliquen como cucarachas. Pero no quiero precipitarme para dar un veredicto. Tengo que esperar a ver las pruebas.

-Adam- Creo que el agente se llama así.- ¿Sabe usted quién ocupó mi despacho después de mi marcha?-El hombre alto de anchos hombros y el cabello negro me mira curiosamente. Una sonrisa inocente se dibuja en mi rostro y él me mira de arriba abajo. Estoy segura de que Luke le habló de mí y le prohibió hablar más de la cuenta. Tras unos segundos de tensión me dijo secamente:

-Patrice.- Aquella chica era tan solo una becaria cuando llegue. En cierta manera me molesta que mi despacho quede en manos de una novata pero intento que no me importe. Yo me fui voluntariamente, no tengo derecho a sentirme molesta.-Hemos llegado.- Adam llama a la puerta y luego se hace a un lado y me deja pasar. Debería esperar al "Adelante" pero no lo hago. Entro sin más. Allí están: Luke y al lado una chica bajita que debe ser Patrice. Hace 5 años que no los veo y no son como los recordaba. El se ha cortado el pelo y se ha dejado un poco de barba mientras que la chica se ha dejado crecer el pelo. Sonrío falsamente.

-Hola, Marie.-Dice amablemente la chica sonriéndome. Por el contrario Luke me mira con semblante serio. Está claro que si estoy aquí no es a su voluntad. Pero así me gusta más, eso significa que realmente me necesita.

-Siéntate Marie. Debemos hablar seriamente.-Me siento justo en frente suyo y mantengo la vista fija en él. Luke me acerca un montón de folios.-Estas son las cartas. Obsérvalas atentamente.-Leo todas y cada una de las cartas. Me fijo especialmente en el matasellos del pájaro con la flecha en la boca. Lo he visto en alguna otra parte. Lo sé. Cuando acabo miró a Luke.

-Estoy segura de haber visto ese pájaro antes.-Concluyo clavando la vista en el pájaro. Por mi cabeza pasan imágenes y recuerdos. Intentando averiguar donde vi ese pájaro.

-Hay más.-Dice Patrice mientras me entrega un pequeño papel.

-"Y con ella los 24 tributos están listos"-Leo en voz alta más para mí que para mis acompañantes. 24 Tributos… Y de golpe me viene a la mente el pájaro. Todo comienza a cuadrar en mi cabeza. 24 adolescentes tributos. 12 hombres y 12 mujeres. El pájaro. Absolutamente todo parece estar relacionado con la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre.

-Creo que ya sé como relacionar todo esto… ¿Conocen Los Juegos del Hambre?- Ambos niegan mirándome confusos.-Es una saga literaria escrita por Suzanne Collins. 24 adolescentes son obligados a ir a Los Juego del Hambre. Estos "juegos" consisten en matarse entre ellos. El ganador es el que consiga sobrevivir ante los otros 23. Ese pájaro es el logo de la saga.

-¿Crees que…-Comienza Patrice, pero al parece la idea le parece demasiado macabra siquiera para nombrarla.

-Sí. En mi opinión el que ha organizado todo esto pretende hacer unos Juegos del Hambre.-Patrice se pone pálida mientras Luke se desabrocha la corbata como si le faltara el aire. Realmente, es un plan muy sanguinario. Solo un verdadero psicópata sería capaz de hacer algo así. Por desgracia, este mundo está lleno de esos psicópatas. Llaman a la puerta de nuevo. Patrice da un bote en su asiento y yo reprimo una risita.

-A-Adelante.-Dice Luke que parece bastante nervioso e impactado ante la noticia. Adam, el hombre que me recogió a la entrada vuelve a estar allí.-¿Qué ocurre Adam?

Por mi mente se pasa la idea de que hayan secuestrado otro chico y eso hace que siente algo de alivio pero solo dura hasta que Adam dice:

-Tienen que ver esto…-Los tres nos levantamos para seguirle y Adam se pone frente a uno de los ordenadores. Teclea un par de teclas y de repente se abre una web de fondo amarillo chillón.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunta Luke. El logo de la web es el pájaro. Siento un escalofrío que me recorre la espalda. Leemos la primera frase de la portada.

-Unos juegos de muerte-Lee Patrice.-Próximamente en todos sus canales favoritos.

-Entonces, ¿Es cierto?- Luke se deja caer sobre una silla sudando.- ¿Van a celebrar esos juegos?- Nadie le responde. De repente parece que toda la oficina ha enmudecido. Todos se mantienen en silencio hasta que Luke dice:

-Rastreen desde donde hicieron esa web.-Ordena a varios agentes pero Patrice los detiene.

-Ya lo he intentado yo. Es imposible saberlo, han usado un programa muy complejo para ocultar su rastro. Sin duda, nos enfrentamos a gente profesional.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el primer episodio de este SYOT! Mi primer SYOT aunque no solo es mío. También es del usuario JXJ2 con el que escribiremos los capítulos conjuntamente y lo planearemos todo. **

**Bueno, aquí tenemos la trama. Algo distinta de los juegos reales. Primeramente es en la actualidad años 2014-15 (ténganlo en cuenta para sus personajes). Debido a que los chicos son secuestrados no habrá fase de cosechas sino que narraremos los secuestros.**

**Estamos muy emocionados al ser nuestro primer SYOT y queremos agradecer a todos los que nos han ayudado a introducirnos en este mundillo de los SYOTs :3**

**Al igual que los otros SYOTs, el tema de los reviews y comments en el blog (que estará listo muy pronto) serán importantes para que vuestro hij sobreviva, así que ya saben, no abandonen a sus hijos si quieren que vivan :3**

**Dicho todo esto esperamos todos los OCs muy pronto, la ficha estará en mi perfil pero pueden mandarme la información a mi o a JXJ2**

**Preguntas :3 **

**1. ****De los personajes que hemos conocido, ¿Cuál es el que más te ha gustado?**

**2. ****¿Qué te parece la trama y la manera de introducirlo? **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capitulo 2: A la sombra

**Capítulo 2: A la sombra**

* * *

**Adam Sheen, Sede del FBI, Washington, 00:35**

Noto que se me cierran los ojos así que acabo de escribir la última frase de mi informe y recojo mi escritorio. Miro a mi alrededor y noto el frío que entra por una de las ventanas abiertas. Alguien debe habérsela dejado abierto. La mayoría de agentes se han marchado ya por lo que la oficina está totalmente en silencio, tan solo iluminada con el leve resplandor de las pocas lámparas que siguen encendidas, las de los agentes que trabajan en el horario de madrugada. No solo ellos, también Luke, el cual debía haber acabado su turno hace aproximadamente 2 horas, sigue en la oficina. Hoy fue un día muy atareado para todos pero como no podía ser menos todavía lo ha sido más para él.

Hace cinco años que entré al FBI y en todo ese tiempo no recuerdo haber visto a Luke haber salido a la hora perteneciente. Luke siempre es el último en salir por la noche y sin embargo el primero en llegar por la mañana. Nunca he entendido esa fijación suya por el trabajo pero no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

Agarro el informe y me dirijo hacia la puerta de su despacho. Llamo suavemente y espero a oír el "-Adelante" para entrar. Está en su escritorio, como siempre, con un café en la mano. Unas enormes ojeras se le dibujan en la cara. Eso junto a la poca luz que ilumina el lugar le da un aspecto un poco aterrador.

No está solo. Hay una mujer sentada en frente suyo. A pesar de que solo veo su larga melena rubia grisácea la reconozco enseguida. La llamaron a declarar esta tarde por el caso de los secuestros. Es Suzanne Collins la escritora de esa saga demasiado macabra para mi gusto. Cuando la recogí en el aeropuerto con mi coche parecía estar sufriendo una crisis nerviosa. Sudaba mucho y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Dudo mucho que ella tenga nada que ver con los secuestros. Sin embargo he visto grandes actuaciones en esta sede. Hay gente que miente con una habilidad tan pasmosa que es imposible diferenciar cuando te miente o cuando te dice la verdad. Yo nunca he sabido mentir, se ve a años luz cuando miento porque siempre se me dibuja una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Ella se gira y me saluda. Veo las cartas con el matasellos del sinsajo, gracias a Marie hemos descubierto que así se llama, así que supongo que deben haber estado hablando sobre ello.

-¿Has acabado el informe?-Pregunta. Su voz se nota cansada. Yo asiento y lo dejo sobre su mesa. Él le dirige un mirada rápida y lo guarda en su maleta.-Gracias. ¿Ya te marchas?

-Sí, mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano para coger el avión.-Respondo. Mañana viajaremos a los diferentes lugares donde ocurrieron los secuestros. Tenemos esperanzas de lograr algunas pistas importantes aunque los agentes internacionales ya han echado un vistazo. También tomaremos declaración de los familiares de los chicos, cosa que también han hecho otros agentes. Aún así Luke quiere ir él mismo al lugar de los hechos. Y Marie, Patrice y yo le acompañaremos.

-Cierto. Debemos ser muy puntuales.

-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría acompañarles.- La mujer abre la boca por primera vez desde que estoy en la habitación. Veo como se levanta y se acerca a Luke.-Seguramente yo encontraré muchas más relaciones con la historia. Al fin y al cabo yo la cree.-Parece un poco insegura y sus manos tiemblan desmesuradamente pero en ningún momento aparta la vista de Luke el cual mantiene la mirada fija en ella.

-Señora Collins comprendo cómo se siente...-Comienzo yo. Pero no sé cómo seguir. Nunca se me ha dado bien relacionarme con la gente y menos en situaciones de estrés.

-No, no lo comprende. Cree esa historia para el disfrute de la gente. El simple hecho de que alguien pueda utilizarlo para hacer daño me aterra.-En este punto la mujer ya ha elevado el tono de su voz. No grita pero es lo suficientemente firme y alta para que se le tome la atención suficiente. Ha abandonado su faceta serena y vuelve a parecer la mujer que subió hoy a mi coche. Una mujer indefensa y con una enorme preocupación en sus hombros. Luke se masajea las sienes. Apuesto a que busca algo que decir. Yo, temiendo una nueva reprimenda de la mujer, me mantengo al margen de la escena.

-Mire, usted no puede venir. Yo no creo que sea la culpable pero aún es usted una sospechosa, no puede participar en la investigación. Lo siento mucho, Sra. Collins. Son las normas. -La escritora se sienta y aprieta los puños.

-Como usted quiera.-Dice finalmente, claramente resignandose a dar su verdadera opinión. A pesar de tener un aspecto frágil es una mujer muy decidida.

- Me alegra que me comprenda.-Luke se levanta y comienza a meter las cosas en su cartera y se pone un abrigo.- Dios, como llueve ahora...-Miro por la ventana y veo que ha comenzado a llover mucho. Apenas puedo ver el edificio de enfrente entre el manto de gotas que se ha formado. Suzanne y yo miramos por la ventana.

-Oh genial. Y yo tengo que ir en autobús hasta el aeropuerto.-Dice la mujer mientras mira su reloj.-Mi avión sale en un par de horas. Será mejor que me marche ya.-Dicho esto agarra su abrigo y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Yo la llevaré al aeropuerto.-Digo de inmediato. Cojo las llaves de mi coche de mi bolsillo y la acompaño a la puerta. Dejo que ella salga primero y luego me giro.- ¿Quiere que le lleve?- Él me mira ligeramente sorprendido. La verdad es que en el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí él y yo solo hemos hablado de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo. Nunca hemos tenido una "amistad" en el sentido de la palabra. Solo compañeros de trabajo. Y la verdad es que nunca he intentado un acercamiento a él. Quizás este sea el momento.

Bajamos la escalera y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal. Me cubro con mi maleta y corro hacia el coche. Me siento en el lugar del conductor. A mi lado Luke, creo que un poco cohibido, se sienta y mira alrededor, mientras que la Sra. Collins se sienta en los asientos traseros. A pesar de que entre la puerta y mi coche hay apenas 5 metros los tres hemos quedado empapados. Fuera las gotas de lluvia siguen impactando contra el parabrisas, nublándome la vista.

-Como llueve…-Oigo que comenta la Sra. Collins desde el asiento trasero. Arranco el motor que ruge imponentemente y miro interrogantemente a mi acompañante.

-¿Por dónde es?-Pregunto. Nunca he ido a su casa así que tendrá que guiarme. Me señala hacia la derecha y comenzamos el trayecto. Así pasan varios minutos, en los que los tres nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir. Odio estos momentos tan incómodos y mi mente busca desesperadamente un tema sobre el que podamos distraer nuestras mentes. Por suerte, Suzanne se me adelanta.

-Oigan, es muy importante que resuelvan este caso lo antes posible.-Dice de repente la mujer. No es el tema que yo esperaba pero igual me sirve para llenar ese silencio incómodo. La observo a través del retrovisor. Tiene un semblante serio. Se le nota que está sufriendo con este tema.-Solo con pensar en esos 24 chicos inocentes...

-Tranquilícese. Encontraremos a esos chicos dentro de poco. Estamos muy cerca.-Intenta tranquilizarla Luke. Sé que es una mentira piadosa pero igualmente no me gusta. Merece saber la verdad, no tenemos ni la mínima idea de donde pueden estar esos chicos. Pero contradecir a mi jefe puede costarme el trabajo así que no digo nada.

He descubierto por propia experiencia que a la gente no le gustan las mentiras, ni siquiera las piadosas. Una vez tuve una novia así. Era muy guapa pero aquello no duró. Desde que lo deje con ella no he vuelto a tener más novias. A veces me preocupa que el trabajo me esté absorbiendo demasiado.

Casi con un gesto involuntario desvío mi mirada hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde Luke me señala la dirección que debo tomar. Yo mismo me niego con la cabeza y sigo mirando a la calzada. Juzgar a la gente por lo que piensan los demás es para cobardes y yo no sé nada sobre su vida. Eso es algo que siempre he tenido muy presente.

-Es aquí.-Dice Luke, señalándome un edificio de dos plantas con la fachada antigua. Las luces del primer piso están encendidas así que deduzco que hay alguien que lo espera. Me reprimo las ganas de preguntar. No sería ni correcto ni educado. Luke se despide de nosotros y sale del coche. Lo correr hacia la entrada, abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa. Me parece ver una mujer antes de que cierre la puerta pero quizás solo han sido imaginaciones.

-Bien, ahora vayamos al aeropuerto.-Digo mientras arranco el motor de nuevo. Pronto dejamos atrás la casa de mi jefe y giro por la calle que me llevará al aeropuerto.

Comienzo a pensar de nuevo otro tema con el que evitar ese silencio incómodo pero lo único que ocupa mi mente es el reluciente matasellos del sinsajo.

El que sellará la vida de 23 chicos si no lo detenemos a tiempo.

* * *

**Alice Pullman, casa de Luke, 1:00**

_"Can't stay at home, can't stay at school. _

_Old folks say 'You poor little fool'._

_Down the streets I'm the girl next door. _

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for. _

_Hello, daddy. Hello, mom. _

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!"_

Un ruido de la planta baja hace que me quite los auriculares de un tirón. Abro los ojos y aparto el libro de mi regazo de un manotazo. Los pasos, la luz de la cocina encendiéndose, y el tintineo de las botellas una vez se abre el frigorífico. Quien está en la planta baja lo cierra, se sienta en el comedor y el eco del tecleo de un ordenador resuena. Es mi padre.

Miro alrededor de mi habitación hasta que mi brazo se estira firme hasta que puedo sentir el plato en el que estaba mi cena con las yemas de los dedos. Me incorporo, agarro la pieza de vajilla transparente con su respectivo cubierto y salgo de mi habitación.

Siempre es la mísma rutina, papa llega, agarra la primera cosa que se pueda echar a la boca de la nevera y trabaja todo lo que le faltó por hacer en la oficina. Yo bajo y me paseo delante suya, tal vez para bajar todos los platos que se acumulan cuando como en mi cuarto o repasar la lección con la tele encendida, a veces sale alguna conversación, otras nadie se habla en todo el día. Comencé con esa rutina a los quince años, para llamar su atención de alguna manera llegaba desde a hacerle malabares a incluso enrabietarme y comenzar a romper cosas. Reaccionaba normalmente, pero con el tiempo me hice mayor. Ya no busco su atención, es un acto que hago tal vez solo para no sentirme sola. Bajar y encontrarme a mi padre justo donde todas las noches me reconforta, sé que siempre va a estar ahí, y que si le hablo, me responderá. Me saluda con la mirada como siempre y a lo mejor tras una hora se sienta a mi lado o simplemente se va a dormir. La semana pasada la única actividad familiar que hicimos fue ver una película policíaca, como no. Tal vez no sea muy atento, pero algo de él hace que me sienta tranquila y calmada, en casa.

Con mamá todo es muy distinto. Siempre me pregunta cómo me va todo, suele aconsejarme muy bien, sabe encontrar el equilibrio entre mi independencia y su alma materna. Va a trabajar y ella al menos vuelve a su hora. Tal vez sea algo ruda tratando temas sensibles (jamás le volveré a hablar de noviazgos) pero reconozco que cubre suficientes materias para hacer de cualquier tema una buena conversación, aunque no hacemos nada fuera de lo normal estar con ella me ayuda a sentirme bien, como ir al campo a respirar aire fresco, todo está perfectamente, puedes respirar tranquila. No sería capaz de renunciar a ninguna de las dos partes, bueno, son mis padres. Por cuestiones de trabajo paso mucho tiempo sola, logré acostumbrarme a ambos modos de vida. Tuve suerte de que llegaran al acuerdo de la custodia compartida.

Echo el plato sobre los otros dos del fregadero y inmediatamente me pongo a buscar un postre digno del sandwich que me hice.

-Alice, mañana iremos de viaje. -Mi padre interrumpe mi búsqueda en seco.

Me paro a pensar todos y cada uno de los motivos por los que no pienso acompañarle, un par de ejemplos deben bastar para que recapacite.

-No puedo, estoy estudiando lecciones con Caroline para comprenderlas mejor.

-Puedes llevarte tus libros y comprenderlo mejor en el hotel.

No va a atender a razones.

-¿Otra vez piensas arrastrarme a donde va tu trabajo? Papa, tengo veintiún años y puedo cuidar yo sola de la casa.

-Estás en edad de dar fiestas y dejarte en ca...

-Fue hace tres años papa. Deja eso atrás. Me iré con mamá y cuando quieras vuelves a por mí.

-Tu madre viene con nosotros.

Algo simplemente no cuadra, ni siquiera pienso la respuesta con intención de filtrarla, simplemente hablo.

-¿Piensas ir de viaje con la misma persona que abolló una sartén haciendo uso de tu cabeza?

-Es parte del trabajo.

-No hay nada para tí que no gire en torno al trabajo.

De repente me percato de la frialdad de mis palabras y veo cómo mi padre me echa un último vistazo antes de volver al trabajo. Creo que todo va bien tal y como estaban las cosas. No se si podré aguantarles en caso de que monten algún espectáculo.

Se me quitaron las ganas de postre, voy a hacer zapping.

* * *

**Grigory Ferguson, Lugar Desconocido, 1:00**

Tiro el pesado saco en el maletero de la furgoneta sin procurar tener ningún tipo de cuidado. Oigo un gemido y sé que la chica sigue consciente. Esta chica se ha resistido. Aún noto el codazo que me dio en el costado y me froto el lugar del dolor, aliviándolo.

Según los informes esta chica será la última. Esta semana ha sido un no parar. 24 secuestros en tan solo 7 días y dispersados por lugares distintos del mundo. Sin duda, uno de los trabajos más extraños y complicados que he hecho en toda mi carrera aunque los años de experiencia que cargan a mis espaldas me han enseñado a no preguntar.

Me alegro al pensar que pronto recibiré la suculenta recompensa que me prometieron. Valorada en más de cincuenta mil de dólares. Sin duda siempre es la mejor parte de cada uno de los encargos. La hora del pago. Y siempre he tenido un estricto horario de pago. La mitad al inicio y la otra al final. Jamás entregaré un encargo sin ver primero el dinero. Así evito las tomaduras de pelo, otra cosa que se aprende con la experiencia supongo. Recuerdo el último cliente que se negó a pagarme el segundo pago e instintivamente llevo mi mano hacia el revólver que cuelga de mi cinturón.

Llevo 30 años en este mundo criminal, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de un buen encargo nada más presentármelo. Por eso no dude ni medio segundo en aceptar este. El cliente era algo extraño. Jamás logré comunicarme con él en persona y sus métodos eran muy extraños pero también muy discretos por lo que no me preocupé. Seguramente él también es un experimentado criminal.

El método fue siempre el mismo. Me hacía llegar una cinta de video, algún infiltrado me la entregaba sin que yo me diera cuenta la mayoría de veces. Luego solo tenía que buscar un lugar tranquilo donde verla, normalmente en algunas casas vacías en las que podía robar un poco de comida y ver el video. Cada video apenas duraba un minuto y normalmente eran fragmentos de películas antiguas bastante mediocres. Al final de cada video aparecía un número en una de las esquinas, siempre era la inferior izquierda, al que yo tenía que llamar para recibir las órdenes.

A simple vista puede parecer una manera enrevesada y compleja pero nunca hubo ningún problema con ella. De lo único que debía preocuparme era de deshacerme de la cinta después. Algo relativamente sencillo.

Subo al auto y me siento en el lugar del conductor. Veo una nueva cinta en el asiento del copiloto. No me sorprende en absoluto. He aprendido a no hacerlo. La cojo y la meto en el pequeño reproductor que hice instalar en el lugar donde estaría la radio. Estoy seguro de que la cinta no estaba aquí antes de entrar en la casa de la chica. Miro a mi alrededor. Con la inocente esperanza de encontrar a alguien. Nada. Eso me inquieta un poco.

La pequeña pantalla se enciende y veo una silueta oscura que se recorta contra la tenue luz de un flexo. No se le ve bien la cara y apenas se vislumbra una aguileña nariz y unas cejas pobladas,

-Querido Grigory.-Comienza. Que me llame querido me hace estremecerme.- Tu trabajo concluye aquí. Ya tienes a los 24 chicos y por tanto muy pronto tu trabajo terminará.- Está utilizando un modulador de voz. Son muy comunes en mi profesión y lo reconozco al instante. La voz aguda que utiliza el modulador le daría un aspecto cómico de no ser por su apariencia, oscura y tenebrosa.- Solo queda un pequeño detalle que "matizar".-Dice dándole cierto énfasis en la palabra matizar que hace que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda.

-¿Y qué es?-Pregunto. Al instante me siento estúpido por estar hablando con una grabación. Espero la respuesta. Una respuesta que nunca llega ya que el reproductor hace un extraño sonido y explota. Me protejo la cara de los escombros y chispas que suelta el aparato y salgo de la furgoneta para evitar respirar el negro humo que ha comenzado a salir del aparato.

Estoy un poco mareado y toso violentamente por el humo que he respirado. ¿Qué ha pasado? Todo es tan extraño y bajo mis pies todo da vueltas. Estoy tan mareado que apenas me percato del olor que desprende el humo. Siento la necesidad de sentarme pero me detengo al oír un grito.

-¡Quédate quieto!-Seguidamente el clic metálico de una pistola se deja oír. Se oye muy cerca como si estuviera justo en mi cabeza. Lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza es que la policía me ha atrapado. Me meterán de nuevo en prisión. Pero entonces, todo se aclara y sé que no recibiré mi dinero. Entiendo el último "matiz" de mi jefe. Me percato del olor a droga que desprende el humo y comienzo a atar cabos.

El detalle soy yo. Y el matiz, acabar conmigo. No quieren dejar nada que los una a ellos y ahora que ya hice todo el trabajo sucio no me necesitan. La cinta debía contener un explosivo con alguna sustancia química la cual debe haber causado este fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi visibilidad borrosa que apenas me deja ver la furgoneta.

Intento pegar un puñetazo a mi agresor pero él me agarra del brazo y me lo pone detrás de la espalda, torciéndomelo y causando un gran dolor. Caigo al suelo y el hombre clava su rodilla en mi espalda para evitar que me mueva. Cada vez me duele más la cabeza y notó punzadas en las sienes. El hombre de la pistola me habla. Notó su voz muy lejana pero sigue sobre de mí, notó la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Su voz se oye cada vez más lejana hasta que dejo de oírla y entonces oigo un disparo y seguidamente un dolor punzante me atraviesa el pecho.

Me llevo las manos a mi pecho solo para notar como la sangre me resbala por el torso y chorrea. Respiro con dificultad y sé que ha dañado algo vital, probablemente el corazón. Desisto de cualquier intento de salvarme y me tumbo en el suelo a esperar lo inevitable. Una sonrisa de resignación se dibuja en mi cara, por primera vez el mentiroso ha sido engañado. Luego todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

**Patrice Bellamy, Sede del FBI, 1:45**

Enciendo la luz, suelto los botes de pintura en un rincón, echo la lona en el suelo, me ato el cabello con un pañuelo rojo, me ajusto las gafas y... Nada.

Tal vez sea un mal momento para decorar ésto. Ahora que tengo el turno de noche pensé que tal vez tendría algunas ideas más claras al poder dedicarle el cien por cien de mi tiempo. Estar de guardia es una tarea seria, lo se, pero con prácticamente toda mi plantilla pendiente de la investigación de esos secuestros y los juegos, doy por seguro que será una jornada tranquila.

Abro sin pensar el bote de pintura blanca, luego lo cierro y abro el de azul medianoche para también cerrarlo y echarle un vistazo al salmón. Tal vez quede mejor el papel de pared, o podría ponerle figuras de vinilo como a... Me estoy desviando. De nuevo. Lo más sabio ahora mismoo sería contratar a un decorador, pero eso iría contra mis principios. La oficina es algo mío, me debe reflejar a mí, y por regla debo ser yo quien haga ese ás, siempre acaban arañandote los muebles y culpando a los del envío. Es lo que dicen.

Echo un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y miro mi mobiliario echado a una esquina. Un archivador de tres cajones y junto a él un escritorio repleto de material de pintura en compañía de mi celular, mi ordenador, mis llaves y mi cartera. Aun no tengo silla, ni cortinas, ni nada. Eso lo compraré más adelante, pero primero, me voy a por el café que puse a enfriar encima del archivador.

Si, eso es lo que necesito. Despejarme y dejar que las ideas simplemente fluyan a través de mí. Es solo cuestión de tiempo y podré darle algo de personalidad al lugar. Le doy tantas vueltas que nunca acabo de decidirme. Mientras cojo el café sigo dándole vueltas. En cuanto me pase por Ikea podré inspirarme y tener un concepto claro, o tal vez podría hacer una réplica de mi casa de Animal Crossing... Ya terminé el café y sigo sin hacer nada.

Una canción que conozco bien suena repentinamente y acaba con el silencio de la sala, haciéndome saltar del sitio. Miro a todas partes y camino hacia el escritorio para coger mi teléfono. Adam... Debe ser urgente, hace tiempo que pasó la medianoche. En cuanto le descuelgo deja de sonar Girl On Fire y todo vuelve a un repentino silencio, el cual esta vez no dura mucho.

-¡Pat! Pat... ¿Estás ahí? -Se le nota algo nervioso.

-Claro que estoy aquí. -Trato de reconfortarle hablando de una forma muy tranquila y pausada, hice esto en un interrogatorio.- Si no estuviera aquí no te habría cogido el teléfono.

-Bien, coge el portátil y métete en la página de los juegos. -¿Trabaja en casa? Un momento... ¿Trabaja? Siempre lo ví como alguien que se hacía el ocupado llevando papeleo de un sitio a otro. Luego le pedías los informes y te daba un papel en sucio con escritos a última hora.

De todas formas algo me dice que le haga caso. No me queda otra cosa mejor que hacer, el trabajo es trabajo y la decoración puede esperar. Enciendo el ordenador, espero a que todo cargue mientras observo el fondo de escritorio y tecleo la página web.

-Entiendo. -Hago el esfuerzo por no palidecer apartando la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Tu tambien lo ves? -Adam habla desde el otro lado de la línea.- Debería llamar a Luke.

Pienso por un momento en lo que estará haciendo, supongo que durmiendo las pocas horas que le permiten las horas extra que siempre está realizando o al menos después de hacer las maletas para el viaje que planean para mañana.

-Lo mejor será no interrumpirle. Le daremos la noticia mañana cuando tengamos datos más precisos, creo que a los de informática les espera una noche muy larga.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-Claro, podré dormir tranquila después de esto. -Para cuando termino mi ingeniosa ironía ya ha colgado el teléfono. Creo que él sí que podrá dormir.

Dejo el celular sobre el escritorio concentrandome en dejarlo todo como estaba, temo mirar de nuevo la pantalla amarillo chillón del ordenador producto de la estrafalaria combinación de colores del demente que haya organizado todo eso. Las letras me llaman de nuevo, allí en la esquina superior, sobre las imágenes de los chicos secuestrados que pasan una tras otra sin cesar. "Conoce nuestros tributos".

Me apresuro en cerrar eso. No pienso permanecer ahí un solo segundo más. No es mi trabajo, solo debo arreglarme en unas horas en las duchas del gimnasio e ir al aeropuerto para investigar la escena. Esa es mi especialidad, nada más. Solo es un loco secuestrando niños, todo irá bien.

Salgo por la puerta para dar la voz de alarma y el estrés hace que cierre de un portazo. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy caminando sin darme cuenta, de forma automática. Esto es muy grave.

-Permiso. -Le digo al de informática más cercano a mi posición y entro en su despacho sin esperar respuesta. Se altera al verme. O estaba vagueando o de verdad parezco muy preocupada- Envía un mensaje al resto del departamento. El secuestrador del sinsajo comenzó a mover piezas.

Se pone a trabajar, tras unos minutos oigo un revuelo silencioso tras la puerta que se haya detrás de mí. Le doy las gracias y salgo de allí tan rápido como entré.

No cabe la menor duda. Está empezando.

* * *

**¡Y al fin aquí está una nueva actualización!**

**Este capítulo fue un poco más largo y conocimos mejor a Patrice y Adam mientras que os presentamos a Alice y Grigory. Además tuvimos un pequeño cameo de la escritora de esta saga. Se podría decir que por ella estamos aquí xD.**

**Bueno, debo pedir perdón por la tardanza del blog pero es que tuvimos problemas con varios usuarios que no mandaron sus fichas (de hecho aún no las tenemos todas). Esperamos tenerlo muy pronto.**

**De momento el próximo capítulo serán las cosechas o mejor dicho "secuestros".**

**Vamos con las preguntas :D**

**1. ¿Cuál de los 4 personajes que vimos hoy te ha gustado más y porque?**

**2. ¿Cuál ha sido tu POV favorito?**

**3. ¿Que te parece la relación de Alice con cada uno de sus padres?**

**4. ¿Si fueran unos agentes del FBI, en que sección les gustaría trabajar? (secuestro, asesinatos, oficinistas...)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
